Conventional pedal apparatus are configured to rotate to allow power to be applied to a crankshaft to rotate a drive sprocket. The drive sprocket can be linked to a wheel by way of a drive chain. Such an arrangement is typically found on a bicycle. In use, an operator can apply force to the pedal apparatus in order to drive the rear wheel of the bicycle.